Drinking Games
by sublimerockerchick
Summary: Brian,Dom,Hobbs and Rome play I've never. Dom/Brian hints.


"Never have I ever gone to church and a gay bar on the same day."

"Damn it Luke, we swore to never... and it was for the op. Man fuck you." Brian shot Hobbs one last glare before taking his shot.

"Never have I ever been asked by a random girl at the bar to be part of her role play rape fantasy." This time Hobbs and Dom shot a glare before taking shots.

"Shit Cuz gotta wonder if they agreed. Bitches be fucking crazy. 'Right so, never have I ever gone over a hundred while getting road head." Rome laughed as everyone took a drink. It had been weird at first to play any kind of game with Hobbs, Dom and Bri but this shit was proving interesting. Not to mention that one of the big fuckers had provided good ass Patron.

"Never have I ever posted a video on youporn." Rome had to give props to Dom for bringing it up, even if it looked like Brian might hit either of them. Right now it looked like the gloves were coming off, whatever came out of his boy's mouth next was going to embarrass the shit out of him.

"Never have I ever hit on my cousin."

"Cuz, that was in the fuckin' circle of trust. Just wrong brah, just wrong. We can play that, never have I ever stolen homeboy's car, raced it for pinks and brought it back with a scratch."

"O'Conner you told me that scratch was from a wrench in the fucking garage."

"Dom, I won and that fucker just didn't know how to loose well. Totally had him from the start."

"Shit, O'Conner is there anyone you don't piss off." Rome had to concede Hobbs the point, his boy tended to make dumb ass decisions.

"I piss people off Luke? A'ight, never have I ever had to join a government agency just because my mark's daddy got pissed." No comments accompanied Hobb's shot as he threw it back but both Dom and Rome threw an eyebrow quirk his way.

"Never have I ever received a DUI while on a riding lawn mower." Rome clinked glasses with Brian and laughed. It felt good to remember some fun shit from their youth.

"Never have I ever chugged citronella lamp oil at a barbeque." Dom let out a growl and took a shot.

"Never have I ever not noticed a naked girl while playing a video game." Rome had to wonder about Dom and Brian when they smirked and took shots.

"Don't give me that look bro, it was the epic set list."

"Never have I ever had to explain a blow up sheep doll in my car." Rome didn't even try to hold back a laugh when Hobbs took a drink.  
>"Never have I ever threatened someone with black magic." Dom sputtered when Brian drank down another shot. His boy didn't even try to explain it, just sat there with a big ass grin. It seemed like Hobbs had some good fucking stories about Bri saved up.<p>

"Never have I ever tried to get breast implants."

"Brah, that ain't even right. Man they were pec enhancements, not fucking tits."

"Whatever Rome, that doctor was gonna fucking put a c cup in you."

"Never have I ever refused to cut my hair because my winning streak depended on my 'Samson like' powers."

"O'Conner you don't know that it wasn't true, your ass has never beat me. Plus you can't go twice it's against the rules."

"Well if anyone knows about cheating its you. Ya'll shoulda seen this mother fucker with a brillo pad."

"You gotta let that shit go. Never have I ever tried to get past border patrol by wearing a wig and claiming to be a transgendered woman running from her oppressors." Brian blushed lightly and took a drink. That shit reminded Rome of a good one.

"A'ight, never have I ever blown a cop to get out of a ticket."

"Do I have to take a shot for each blow job or is one good enough?" This time Brian just looked proud.

"I got one on this little shit. " Hobbs had the least to drink so far and Rome was bettin' this shit was gonna be golden.

"Never have I ever shown up to work in a gimp mask."

"What is this pick on Brian day or are you all conspiring to get me drunk and take advantage of me?"

"Shit, cuz we ALL know you don't nee to be drunk to put out."

"Oh lets take a stroll down the memory lane of questionable fucks then. Never have I ever fucked a chick only to find out later she was a stripper and that I would need to get tested." Hobbs, Dom and Rome shared a collective shudder before knocking back the shots.

"And one more just to make my point. Never have I ever picked up a girl at the clinic while waiting to get tested." The trio drank again.

"Hey its a great place to meet easy chicks." Rome had to give Dom that one.

"Never have I ever told a group of girls that I was a federal agent and then performed a strip search."  
>Hobbs stared expectant at Brian who's hand didn't touch his glass, Dom and Rome laughed before taking theirs.<p>

"Brian I'd have sworn you'd be in on that."

"Luke, women love me. I don't need to use a job to get them naked. I don't even need to use my car, I could get chicks in a Prius."

"Lets get back to drinking gentlemen. Never have I ever shot someone for fucking with my gear." Everyone laughed when Hobbs drank.

"Rome, how did you even know?"

"Bri, you think it takes a genius to figure out that mother fucker is bat shit?"

"Never have I ever locked my self in a vault because I was drunk and thought it made a great hiding spot." Rome noticed the smirk on Bri's face and the shared glance with Toretto, looks like there was more to that story.

"And on yet another embarrassing note, I'm out guys. I've drank way more then all of you and like half the body weight." Brian stretched and went into the house.

"I better go follow the buster in and make sure he doesn't choke on his own vomit. Fucker can't hold tequila."

Rome and Hobbs watched Dom stumble slightly on the steps of the porch before disappearing inside.

"You think they actually believe they're bein' subtle?"

"I don't think they give a rat's ass."


End file.
